The Hitch Hiker's Guide to Mahora
by Azurestrike
Summary: Mayhem, chaos, complete disaster all caused by one person.  It would sound much more impressive if said person wasn't just some normal girl... there's also her... evident... Confusion about... well just read and find out! Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Insomnia

The Hitchhiker's Guide to Mahora

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, nor do I own any of the ideas in this story aside from my personal creations.

**The Hitch Hiker's Guide to Mahora.**

**Chapter 1: Insomnia.**

April 9, 2007 12:21AM

A dim computer light illuminated a small room as someone typed away at a computer. He occasionally chuckled as he read messages from the computer. Slowly, he rose after a click, accompanied by the creaking of the chair. The light from the computer dimmed down, until it turned off. He walked into another room with a small lamp lighting the corner of the room. Clothes drop into a basket and the teen slid into a sleeveless white shirt and dark red pajamas. He walked onto the bed, yawned, dropped onto it, flicked off the light, and begun to sleep.

11111

April 8, 2000 11:49PM

"W-what's going on?" In another building, with many windows, most dark with the exception of a few dimly lit ones. In one of the lit rooms, a young boy looked into a computer screen as well. Soft snores came from the top bunk of a double-decked bed. A small cup carefully set on a little plate filled with tea sat by the laptop on the table. He flailed his arms about his sides while he stared at a blue screen filled with white text. The boy wore pajamas, his red hair was somewhat scuffled as he placed both hands on his head staring into the computer. A small, white ermine desperately held onto his head by holding onto the boy's ponytail. His glasses were slightly crooked due to his sudden shock at the non-responding computer screen.

"Aniki, I think you've got one of those blue screens of death." A small voice from an ermine whispered into the boy's ear.

"They happen when a really bad error messes up the entire computer."

"Chamo-kun what do I do? I have most of my lesson plans in there!"

"Hey, you don't really need that right? You've probably got it all in your head anyway."

"I can't just do that! I might forget some things and then I don't know what I'll do! I can't just wing it for teaching! I'm responsible for the girls' educations!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you said the whole first week of school..."

"That's because I really AM concerned! I know I need to do this for my Magister Magi test, but I already know that you need a good teacher for your education because that's how I got this far! Sure I studied a lot, but whenever I had a question that was too hard to answer with books, my teachers would help me out whenever I needed it!"

"I'm glad you admire your teachers and all but calm down Aniki. I wish I knew more about computers to help ya out." The ermine shrugged, "Lets get someone who can help us with this problem then."

Negi Springfield paused for a little bit and mumbled to himself,

"Computers… right?"

He pondered for a second, reached for a little book and flipped through the pages.

11111

April 9, 2000 12:17AM

"Yes! Number one by over 50,000 hits and still rising! Hu-huu maybe I should commemorate this moment." In yet another room, a girl typed at lighting speed onto another computer. The frills on her maid's outfit slowly vibrated as the rate of the girl's typing speed increased. Her long, light brown hair was tied with a ribbon that the girl had grabbed from a nearby rack of various outfits after she had paused from typing.

"**To commemorate my 50,000 extra hits at being the most favorite Internet idol, Chiu-chan will upload picture sets of her as a maid for everyone! So please enjoy, master!"**

"_Yes, do enjoy, and add even more hits to my popularity!"_

A flurry of chimes came from her computer.

"**Chiu-chan! Please serve meeeeeeee!!"**

"**Ah I'm so happy that Chiu-chan is serving me! D"**

"Chiu-chan, can you feed me? I can't do it myself X3"

The maid at the computer smiled blissfully. **"I'm coming master"**

She took out a small camera set, with a tripod and an expensive looking camera and set it up before a white screen that looked to have been made as a background for pictures to be taken.

"Hasegawa-san? I'm sorry if it's a little late but I need some help from you regarding my computer."

At the entrance to the room the doorknob turned and the door slowly opened. Negi, laptop in hand, and dressed up in a suit, appeared behind the door.

"What?!" Several flashes from the camera occurred, taking pictures of Chisame Hasegawa's back as she turned to face the intruding child teacher. She quickly turned and tried to get a pose onto the camera before the camera stopped flashing. As soon as the camera stopped flashing, Chisame turned to look at Negi, and stared at him, annoyed at his interruption.

"At least knock before entering the room!"

Chisame turned back to the camera and hoped that some of the pictures taken at least had some of her attempted pose.

"Now I have to dele- Ah!"

Chisame's lecture was interrupted as a bright light from the camera's side of the room.

"Wah! Really bright!"

"My eyes! Negi!"

"_Stupid teacher, brat, freak!"_

"Hey! Someone's trying to sleep here!"

From the bed, a slightly tanned girl, with black, shoulder length hair, came up from under the blanket. Chisame looked from her camera, to Negi, to the girl, and repeated a few times before she said.

"W-what's going on?!"

11111

April 9, 2000 12:23AM

Negi looked at the clock across room and frowned.

"It's really late now. I better go after dropping off my laptop. I'm getting sleepy."

He looked at the girl on the bed, and then looked at Chisame.

"Oh Hasegawa-san, is she your roommate? Pleased to meet you! Sorry about the noise and everything, I just have a little problem that only Hasegawa-san can fix for me."

Negi gave a courteous bow and set the laptop down onto a nearby table.

"May I ask you to fix my computer, please Hasegawa-san?"

Chisame had her hands in her hair and constantly ruffled it while looking down on the ground.

"_What's going on here?! First the brat comes up, messing up my photos, and now her?!"_

Negi, now concerned at Chisame's actions moved towards her and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh Hasegawa-san? Are you okay?"

Chisame suddenly turned her head towards the boy and begun to grind her teeth, and after a few seconds of staring at the child's face, which begun to infuriate her more, she shouted.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! GRAAAAAAH GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

Promptly, Negi, the other girl, and Negi's laptop flew out of the small room as the door slam shut. The boy achingly got up and then moved towards the door. He slowly opened the door enough to allow his voice to come through.

"I'm sorry Hasegawa-san, did I come at a bad time? Should I come back tomorrow?"

Chisame ignored the banter from her annoying teacher and looked closer at her camera as she fiddled with the buttons, but then she noticed something strange.

"_Stupid kid teacher… and what's with my camera… Batteries? No… I just bought it…" __**Click**_

Chisame stared at her camera silently. Negi blinked unbelievably at what seemed to be a ghostly camera with wings and a halo flew into the ceiling.

Seconds passed in an awkward silence.

He slowly closed the door and slowly breathed in and out calming himself.

"_Ooh… I hope she isn't too mad right now. I'll have to apologize. This might be one of those of situations Chamo-kun told me about when girls get really, really angry."_

He begun to reach for the door and before he could reach the knob, it slowly opened and Negi looked up to see Chisame in her maid outfit. Something in the air seemed to make her seem much taller, or was it that he started to feel smaller? Outside, crows began to sing as the glow from the streetlight tried to illuminate Chisame's features from the window. The light lined her lavish costume, and made her seem less human than she really was. A camera dropped from her left side and smoke rose from the unfortunate item. The 3-foot prop carrot in her right hand slowly rose, nullifying all light that tried to go past it. It rose past what seemed to be her face where the only feature that showed were two red glows of bloodlust behind a pair of glasses. The carrot infused with manifested rage stopped, and pointed at its intended target: a now-quivering-with-fear, Negi Springfield.

11111

April 9, 2000 12:27AM

A girl silently traveled down the hall, and passed many doors. Her hair was tied to her left, and she was wearing a skirt and a red blazer, with the emblem of Mahora crested at the left side. Under the coat was a blouse with two buttons near the bottom and a small ribbon near the top. Strapped to her back was a long object, wrapped in cloth to preserve or perhaps hide the item in question.

"_Tatsumiya-san's jobs are getting quite difficult lately… I'm glad the next job is just a reconnaissance. And not so far from Ojou-sama."_

She stopped and watched a boy stepping back from a door and identified him as her homeroom teacher, Negi Springfield. She looked past him to see that a large carrot, raised towards him, is what seemed to be causing his fear. It would have not concerned the girl had she not noticed that the carrot was infused with a dark Chi. The girl quickly unwrapped the object on her back and unsheathed a nodachi.

"_Demon? Why haven't I noticed this one before?"_

"W-wait Hasegawa-san! I'm sorry for whatever I did to get you angry!"

"_Hasegawa? She's a classmate in our homeroom."_

A blast of dark energy soared from a doorway aimed at Negi Springfield as he ran past the girl with the katana while carrying another girl as well as a laptop tucked under both arms.

"_Shinmei-style? No… its manifestation is unstable, did she perform that technique by merely amassing Chi and launching it at him without training?"_

"Please excuse me Sakurazaki-san! I'm sorry Hasegawa-san! Please stop!"

Setsuna Sakurazaki, deciding that she did not want anything to do with this, sheathed her katana and stepped aside as more energy blasts chased Negi down the hall.

11111

April 9, 2000 12:34AM

Negi, exhausted and panicked, set down the girl and his laptop on a bench and fell over onto another bench, and gasped for what air he could get.

The girl looked around and stared for a few seconds at the giant tree in the background. She then looked at Negi.

"_Ok… What… Kind of dream is this?"_

The girl glanced over to Negi and stared in curious confusion.

"_What a realistic dream."_

She yawned and laid on her side on top of the laptop, and used it as an improvised pillow. Her sleeveless shirt was a bit too large for her body but managed to cover the unmentionables well enough. Her dark red pajamas however, showed off a bit of her underwear. The combination of the two clothing articles, quite strategically placed, would give any healthy male a certain overflow of a red liquid from his nose for her revealing form.

"_Well it'll be something fun to talk about tomorrow."_

11111

April 9, 2000 12:17AM

In another building, through the windows of double doors, came a violent amount of light.

"I'm getting strange readings from it!"

"This is what happens for its secondary feature?!"

A storm of electricity erupted within the room as two girls stepped back, and avoided the metal objects that were scattered along the ground. As the bolts attempted to reach the two, the bolts bent and twisted, shooting into another direction, faster each time. The multiple bolts' chaotic movements continued to accelerate, changing direction each time.

April 9, 2000 12:18AM

"Hold on! I'll get the static resistant suits so we can retrieve the experimental object!"

One of the girls dashed away from the room, her glasses and twin braids shifted violently as she rushed to the exit. The other girl stood in place as the projectiles' speed eventually formed into a perfect sphere. She continued to observe refusing to look away from the forming anomaly as her associate left the room. Seconds later, a blinking line appeared, projected from the sphere.

"…**Action Performed : Dimensional Coordinate Alteration … Subject : Homosapien… Dimensions of Alteration : 1 , 2 , 3… Please keep any and all Electronic devices away from point of Relocation…"** A computer-generated voice slowly read the text that appeared from the sphere half a second after each word created itself in mid-air.

"_Coordinate relocation? So it can alter the position on the other dimensions as well."_

April 9, 2000 12:20AM

The white sphere begun to spin even faster, after half a second, it came to a sudden and complete stop. The sphere turned red and slowly turned once again, shifting from red to white as it rotated.

"**Error within Coordinates… Attempting to Reenter Coordinates… Dimensions of Alteration : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… Error detected within Subject… Modifying Genetic Data in Attempt to ensure Safety of Subject …"**

The ball discontinued from changing red after the voice finished the last word.

"_Fifth Dimension?! Genetic manipulation?! No one back home told me of this!"_

April 9, 2000 12:22AM

"**Coordinate Relocation of Subject Complete : Percentage of Accuracy 99.99… Genetic Data of Subject altered .0005… Major Details of Modification : Y substituted with X to ensure stability…"**

Once the voice completed the words the sphere shrunk down until a small clink was heard from the ground.

"I have the suits!"

The girl who stayed behind turned to look at the returning girl in a thick body suit, while she held onto a similar suit. She was bent down to her knees, clearly exhausted as the screen covering her face fogged as she gasped for air.

April 9, 2000 12:23AM

"Sorry Hakase, you were too late, it just ended."

"Drat! I ran through all that for nothing?!"

"Sorry, I tried asking it to wait for you, haha."

As the girl got out of the suit, the one who stayed behind explained the details of what happened with the sphere, the voice, and the generated text. When she was finally out of the suit, she walked over to where the center of the sphere should have been and picked up the test object.

"We only had enough resources for one attempt. What will we do now?"

The girl sighed. The one who stayed behind sat onto a nearby chair and stared at the spot where the projected text used to be. Her hair was kept tied by two braids and two buns on each side. She slid off her lab coat revealing a Chinese dress. Satomi Hakase, the girl with glasses, had walked over to a computer and typed onto its keyboard.

"Looks like the computer registered a text file of what the text was saying and extra details from the looks of it, Chao, what should we do with this data now?"

Chao Lingshen, the girl who stayed behind, got up and paced over to the computer where Hakase was and peered onto the computer screen.

"_Coordinate listings using latitude and longitude. At least whoever it was, the person was teleported safely to Earth. I hope it didn't make too much of a mess."_

"Simple, we find the test subject using this info."

Author's note: Whew my first story, thanks for reading to the end whoever you are. I hope I didn't confuse anyone too much with my writing style. A big thanks to Eternal-Longing, and The Ansem Man for looking through the beginning stages of this story and helping me fix up errors.


	2. Chapter 2: Befuddlement

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, nor do I own any of the ideas in this story aside from my personal creations. A great big THANK YOU to the people (Tikigod, Eternal-Longing, Ansem, TzuiAssassin) who reviewed and put this story on alert! It's rewarding in its own sense if you have at least some people reading your work. By the way, I changed the summary a bit. It wasn't really eye catching and a friend helped me out in making the new one. Well, if you took the time to read this, at least take the time to review or something haha. Enjoy the story!

**The Hitch Hiker's Guide to Mahora.**

**Chapter 2: Befuddlement.**

A few birds rested on a power line, whistling joyfully as the sun rose slowly in

the sky. A loud and sudden 'CHING' from an open window of the nearby building startled the birds and they flew away. Inside the room, two people sat at a table, basked in morning light. One person had bells tied to her copper hair, jingling when she turned and grabbed some toast from a nearby toaster.

"This'll hold it off till Konoka comes back with breakfast."

Asuna Kagurazaka, bit into the bread while listening to the boy. Negi Springfield glanced towards the couch where a sleeping girl in a sleeveless white shirt and dark red pajamas, although covered with a blanket, lay after he had described his recent 'adventure' to Asuna as she nibbled.

"So… first you invade her room in the middle of the night, asking her to fix your laptop." Asuna began listing Negi's transgressions. "Then you break her camera; then you kidnap her roommate. Well Negi, with Hasegawa-san that angry, you'd be lucky if she stopped coming to class. At worst, she'd file a lawsuit and you'd be packing your little ermine bags." Asuna chuckled at the thought as Negi gave a worried look at her. "After doing all that, Hasegawa-san better be angry with you, you deserve all that after what you did to her a few weeks ago. That was a something she didn't want anyone else to see you know."

"I know… but I have to make sure Hasegawa-san isn't mad anymore!" Negi responded. "I didn't kidnap her roommate either! She just happened to be thrown out with me! I just want to make sure none of my students want to kill me anymore!"

The ermine, Chamo, popped up from Negi's pocket and gave some words of advice. "Don't worry about it Aniki, she'll calm down, that girl's just on her per

Before the ermine was able to finish his words, a toaster slammed him from the side and he whirled out of the pocket squeaking out something along the lines of animal abuse. Asuna set the toaster back onto the counter and gave Negi a more comforting line.

"Hey, you've handled worse than this you know. At least Chisame-san isn't a vampire. You'll be fine." After reassuring her child teacher, Asuna got up from the table. She brushed off the crumbs on her pajamas and headed into the bath after grabbing her clothes from a closet.

"I… Yes, I'll be able to handle this. Thank you Asuna-san." The door closed with a click locking it shut. Negi turned as he heard someone mumbling from the couch.

22222

A loud beeping echoed in a dark room. What could be called light, albeit quite weak, pierced into the darkness of the room from windows, although it failed to illuminate anything but the blinds themselves. On the opposite side of the room a hand reached out from the bed and reached for a small clock with the time blinking at 5:30.

"_Just 5 more minutes..."_

The blanket covering the bed twisted and turned. Like a zombie rising from the grave, a figure came from the bed. It got off the bed, put both hands just underneath its torso and groggily lifted both hands into the air, carrying some sort of lump with it. One hand lobbed the lump into a random direction of the room and the body lay back on the bed and slept.

22222

Negi stared in awe at what was happening in front of him. Just a few seconds ago he had saw her shift in her sleep. She was doing something, something that most men paid for, but for free, and seemingly for Negi, who didn't need to ask for it. "W-what are you doing? I-I…T-This… Y-you shouldn't be doing this! I'm a teacher! You're a student!" He gibbered in a panic.

With his hands over his face and his fingers opening enough for his eyes to peek through, he looked at the girl's face expecting some lust-filled, grateful answer only to (disappointingly?) notice that her eyes were half open and a little drool slid down the side of her mouth.

"_Sleepwalking?" _He turned to look at Chamo, who was still looking at the little stars floating around his head while mumbling something regarding animal abuse. Negi slightly turned around only to see a thing pounce on his head and cover his eyes. He yelped and fell backwards as he pulled the face-eater away from his delicate visage. He stretched it out to its full form and stared with a lost look on his face at a white shirt hanging by his fingertips.

"_Isn't this… oh **no**."_He peeked from the shirt at the now topless girl with her back facing away from him who had laid down on the couch. _"This is really bad! I'll get accused of molesting a student at this rate! I have to get this shirt back on her before anything else happens!"_

Negi walked up to the couch and carefully moved the girl's hands so that he could slide down her shirt. _"All right, arms through the bottom of the shirt, through each hole for the arms, over the head, over the uh… things I'm not looking at and_

A familiar voice came to his ears.

22222

Asuna stood in the bath with her hand on the handle and turned the shower on. After a couple seconds of standing under the shower, she felt something missing from her usual bathing routine.

"_Something doesn't feel right…" _She moved the shower curtains aside and looked in the bathroom. _"Clothes, brush, hair dryer, bells, towel… towel? Aw man…"_

With a turn of the wrist and a squeak, the shower shut off. Asuna, dripping wet and unable to dry herself, tiptoed over to the door and slowly creaked open the door. She peeked her head through the doorway just enough so that she could see into the rest of the dorm.

"Hey Negi…" She started. A startled 'Eeep.' was enough to gather the attention of Baka Red at the scene that exposed itself before her.

22222

In the room from before, the lights from the blinds were much stronger than before. The light shone upon the sleeper's eyes and their lids shook as they tried to keep the unwelcome guest away from the tired eyes. The eyes opened, slightly, and looked at the blinking clock. The clock displayed, from the right, a 2, a 5, the semicolon, and what seemed to be a 6. The eyes refocused, blinked a little bit, and looked at the clock again. The clock gloriously displayed the time 9:52 on the clock. With a sudden rush of energy, the eyes opened, the blanket flew away from the bed and the figure shot up from the bed.

"_That can't possibly be what the time looks like… I-I-I must be dreaming yeah…"_

The figure grabbed the clock with both hands and looked at it again.

22222

"NEGI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

To Asuna's eyes, something she did not want to see was happening in front of her. Her teacher, a kid teacher, the one she's baby-sitting, a little kid, a little brat, something she hates with a fiery passion, was doing something perverted to another girl while Asuna was supposed to be away, taking a bath.

"A-A-Asuna-san this isn't what it looks like! There's a reasonable explanation for this!" Negi was definitely in a position in need of explanation. In front of Asuna, he was on his knees, with a white shirt over the girl's head and arms while his hands were on, where what some men would say, where the size matters. In an instant the girl in question shot up from the couch and she shouted.

"Oh my god! It's not a dream! It really IS happening! This is horrible!" The girl's mouth opened into a form of frown and tears were about to form in her closed eyes as her hands went to cover her face. In an instant, Negi was on the painful side of a quadruple digit combo attack.

22222

Negi was blocking to the best of his ability at every punch, kick, and fan coming in his direction. Unfortunately for him, his magic decided to fizzle out on him and he received the full blow of each attack from the assault Asuna initiated upon him. Behind her, Negi watched the girl as she did gestures while not looking at nothing in particular, such as crossing her arms and mumbling to herself while nodding a couple times, as well as putting her index finger up in the air, signifying that something came to her mind, all right after delivering a yawn, rubbing her eyes and stretching her hands up from them before the barrage and after the misinterpreted signal for tears.

"Oh, wait… it's Sunday right…? WHEW, those are reruns then!" The youth sighed with relief.

Asuna ceased the final blow in her combo, involving slamming Negi with the oven and fridge, and turned to the girl with that blank, confused look. "Huh? Weren't you about to cry because Negi was molesting you in your sleep?"

The girl turned to Asuna and explained as if she didn't hear anything she said. "Haha, I just realized that it was Sunday and I didn't need to wake up early to watch the morning shows because they were reruns." The girl nodded in confirmation at her own response. Then she felt that something was wrong, like she had just missed something important. "Hold on, what was happening while I was asleep?"

Asuna reacted with a shock and stepped back. "N-N-Nothing! It's ok! I'm glad those were just reruns then!" Asuna gave a weak laugh at the awkwardness of the scene.

"Yep! That means I can get more sleep." The girl once again nodded to herself and lay down onto the couch. Asuna turned to Negi, who was peeking out from his little room and hid back into his futon.

"You're lucky she doesn't remember, that's enough cowering now, get down from there. Learned your lesson?" Asuna asked.

"B-B-But I'm the teacher here…"

22222

The girl lay on the couch for a couple seconds. She turned while on the couch and faced Asuna and Negi, now down from his part of the room, and quietly sobbed while Asuna petted his head, trying to comfort him.

"So… who are you guys?" She asked suddenly. "And why are you in my room?"

Asuna stumbled in surprise. "Wha? Hey, this is OUR room! Negi just dragged you from Hasegawa-san's room last night after he trespassed her room."

The girl looked around the room this time, and noticed where she had been sleeping the entire time. "Oh, it's a couch…"

Asuna face faulted. "You didn't notice?!"

"Hey, you don't tend to notice the obvious things when you're in an entirely new place." Yet again the girl nodded at her excuse.

"So… Where am I, and why did you bring me here after kidnapping me?" She tilted her heads at her captors.

"Wait hold on, WE didn't kidnap you!"

"Yeah!"

"He did!"

"That's ri- w-what? Asuna-san!" Negi complained. "I told you she was thrown out along with me when Hasegawa-san got angry with me! I couldn't just leave her alone!"

"But since you didn't ask me if I wanted to be picked up and carried over to wherever this is, that's like kidnapping too isn't it?" The girl pointed an accusing finger at Negi. "That means you're a criminal and you'll be turned into an ermine!"

"Eeeeh?!"

"Hold on, you know about it?"Asuna almost had to do a double take.

"Know about what?"The strange girl asked.

"You, know mag—"

Negi made many incomprehensible noises at Asuna before she could continue and pulled her down to whisper in her ear. They both turned away from the girl to cover up the nature of their dangerous subject.

"Asuna-san, I don't want innocent girls being dragged into the world of magic. Please don't say any more than needed, she might just be joking around."

"Fine..." She sighed, only for something to occur to her thought processes. "Wait a second! Hey, what does that make ME?" A third voice interrupted Negi from responding and its owner came between the two.

"A kidnapper's accomplice."

"Ah!"

Asuna and Negi stumbled back at the girl's interjection and she chuckled. After attaining her goal of startling the two, the girl walked back to the couch after surprising them. "So, if I'm going to be held here as a hostage for whatever reason, can I at least know my captors' names?"

"We are NOT kidnappers!" Both Asuna and Negi retorted at the girl's accusation.

"Well?" Ignoring their defense, she awaited an answer to her question.

"Uh… well I'm Negi Springfield, Hasegawa-san's teacher, and she is…"

"Asuna Kagurazaka," The girl interjected. "and would you stop calling us kidnappers, we're just normal people!"

"Well, I know very few normal people who walk around in their birthday suit." The girl pointed out.

Asuna looked down at herself, yelped, blushed a little and ran into the bathroom. Negi stared at the door for a few seconds while he listened to Asuna as she mumbled to herself while inside the bathroom as well as the sound of clothes shuffling. He turned to the girl and wanted to verify something. "So… uhm… about that ermine thing what did you mean by that?"

The girl looked at Negi and thought for a little bit. "Ermine? I think what I mean by… its like how in this magical girl anime I saw, what's its name…" The girl slowly raised her hand to her head and sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh… I can't remember."

The door opened from the bathroom and Asuna came out, wearing her pajamas, moved over to the closet, grabbed a towel and jogged back into the bathroom mumbling to herself while still blushing.

"Uhm… so you really don't remember…" Negi trailed off, before a new thought occurred to him. "Ah! I don't know your name yet."

"My name? It's ah…"

"Don't tell me you don't remember either?!"

"No, I remember uhm… it's, it's… my name is… Erin… I think… yeah, it is. Erin."

"Do you… have a last name Erin-san?"

"Huh?" She stared at Negi for a few seconds and raised her hands to her head and moaned.

"No, I don't remember, I know I have one…"She clutched her head in frustration."I just can't remember!"

"Huh? You don't… don't tell me bumped your head while Hasegawa-san was chasing us! It's my fault then! I'm really sorry!" Negi bowed furiously and apologetically.

"I don't know, but my head hurts though, I don't want to remember any more things for now…"

"It's ok, I won't ask any more then."

Asuna opened the door and walked out of the bathroom in a shirt with a grammar-mangled English phrase in the middle and a black skirt.

"So, since we're not kidnappers, you can go back to your dorm, and forget all about this mess."

"My… dorm?"

"Asuna-san… it seems that Erin-san has amnesia… I think it happened while Hasegawa-san was chasing us through the building… it's my fault and I don't know what I should do. I keep on messing up and getting more and more people into trouble, I don't know if I should keep on doing this anymore…" Negi sniffed and looked down, quietly melancholy. Asuna got annoyed at this and was about to walk over to Negi when Erin bopped him on the head.

"Hey, calm down, jeez, stop blaming yourself for this. I don't want little kids crying in front of me, especially when it's something as small as a little headache and a little memory loss. Even if I can't remember stuff, there's probably someone out there who knows me and can tell me something that I can't remember, so don't blame yourself for this. Okay, Mr. Kidnapper kid?" Erin chuckled at the now, old misunderstanding.

"It's not like I'm gonna die from a little headache."

"Erin-san…"

"So don't worry about it!"

"Well, that solves one misunderstanding but," Asuna turned to Negi."What now Negi? Gonna take her back to Hasegawa-san's room?"

"Uhm, I don't know, she might still be mad at me…"

"So now what?"

The rumbling stomachs of all three residents in the room interrupted the uncomfortable silence.

"Ugh… Konoka still isn't back from shopping."

On queue, the door opened accompanied by a muffled sound of scurrying. At the door was a cheerful girl with long black hair. She wore a skirt and a long sleeved shirt. Down by her side were two grocery bags filled with food.

"I'm back!" Konoka Konoe cheered.

"Konoka! Good thing you're here now! We were getting hungry!" Asuna said just a bit too loudly.

Konoka looked at Erin and smiled cheerfully. "Oh you're up now? Would you like to have some breakfast with us then?"

Erin smiled at Konoka. "Really? Awesome, thanks Konoka, you really don't mind? I'll make sure to pay you back then, and can I help out a little? I know how to cook a little too."

"No problem!"

Erin got up to set up the table and kitchen. Asuna and Negi watched Erin move around and set up plates for a few seconds before getting up and helping out too. At the door, muffled giggles were drowned out by the sounds of cooking.

22222

Outside the building, the sun was beginning to illuminate the rest of Mahora. Two girls stood at the entrance. Chao Lingshen and Hakase Satomi, both in lab coats, looked at the doors to the dormitory.

"This is a lot of people to look through isn't there?"Satomi asked.

"Well, we have a lot of work to do, don't we?"Chao added, sighing. "We can just wait for it to happen though, it probably won't take too long."

"Yeah, it will, won't it?" Satomi looked at the sun and the light hid her eyes behind the glare of the sun. "It would be best if we got to it before that though."

"It'll look too suspicious, come on, we still have more things to do."Chao motioned for Satomi to follow her. "We'll figure out what to do once we get a verification on its identity."

Both girls turned from the building, the bottoms of their lab coats flew to the side as a breeze blew by. Satomi glanced at the building from the side of her eyes and noticed two small figures dashing out of the building. She whispered a small warning.

"Don't have too much fun now."

Author's note: Whew Second Chapter COMPLETE! How'd you like it? Yeesh, I'm not too good with leaving notes and stuff. Oh well... also, credit where credit is due. Thank you very much to the authors, Eternal-Longing, The Ansem Man, and the Legendary Ambrant Arandel for previewing and proofreading my stuff. If you haven't read these guys' works then you better! Shakes fist They're all awesome writers!


	3. Chapter 3: Facts

Author's note: I'm really sorry for taking so long in uploading chapter 3! All my readers have probably left me for dead by now haha. Well don't count on it! My rate may be slow, but I'm not dead yet!

**The Hitch Hiker's Guide to Mahora.**

**Chapter 3: Facts.**

An elegant picture of Chisame in a French maid's outfit on a computer screen began to shrink and grow at various parts of her body. The cursor dashed back and forth across the screen and, at the impulse of each click, shades of brightness altered and the picture sharpened in texture. The same girl in the picture, except typing and clicking at the said computer, mumbled about various methods of 'Deleting' to herself, such as 'Quarantining' a certain 'Virus', sealing it into a crate, and shipping it off to another country, or 'Cutting' and 'Pasting' different parts of this annoyance in different parts of town. She stopped her vicious, violent virus deleting thoughts and thought of at least one fortunate thing that happened to keep her sanity intact.

"_All I have are these pictures that auto uploaded."_

The Net Idol sighed and continued to work.

33333

Quick, silent, but chaotic sounds of footsteps echoed down a hallway. Two small figures talked amongst themselves.

"This is amazing news, so that's what Negi-sensei's true goal was after all!"

"Nee-chan we have to do something!"

They both stopped at a door.

"Yeah, that's why we're here aren't we?"

The two looked up to a small sign hanging from the door labeled: 'The Truth for All'. They adopted a crude battle stance and then quietly counted in unison.

"All right, one, two, THREE!"

They opened the door and scrambled in, mouths running at what they had seen and heard to a redhead cleaning a camera. As the door shut behind the two the sign swung down, revealing the words "Journalism Club"

33333

"Wait, wait, wait… so while Asuna-san was taking a bath, this girl confessed her love to Negi-kun, gave him her shirt, pulled him on top of her, then they (Censored), with the feather and they (Censored), and then she took the power cord (Censored), saying it was delicious and then they (Censored), and just when things were about to get good, Asuna-san came out naked, got jealous, and beat him up?!" The redhead girl with a pineapple-styled haircut was quickly scribbling onto a notepad, trying to record the most interesting parts of the story. One of the informants confirmed, and nodded at the redhead, her ponytails swung up and down.

"Yeah that's right Asakura-san!"

The other informant concurred, her hair buns bobbed as she nodded.

"It is!"

Asakura Kazumi stood and crossed her arms.

"Jeez, you Narutakis can find out the weirdest things but that's not a bad thing. All right then, I have nothing better to do today, so I'll look into this."

The ace, but only, journalist of class 3-A stood up and walked past both Fuuka and Fumika and turned to them after opening the door.

"I'll check it out, but until I give you the go ahead, no talking about it till then okay?"

Both Narutaki sisters gave a childish salute.

"Okay Asakura-taicho!"

"We will!"

Camera in pocket and notepad in hand, she walked out of the clubroom in order to find out what antics has happened to her loveable teacher this time around.

33333

Four people were sitting at a table, eating a western-styled breakfast. They were having a discussion concerning their new guest.

"So, you have no idea how you got here Erin-chan?" Konoka tilted her head.

"Nope, no idea, yesterday I'm sleeping in my bed; in middle of the night, I'm getting dragged around by a kid while being chased by a carrot wielding demon; and now I'm here and I have no idea why." Erin calmly explained her situation

"You don't even know if you're Hasegawa-san's roommate?" Asuna said, before continuing to feed her voracious stomach.

"She was the one with the carrot right?"

"Yes she was." Negi nodded

Erin shook her head, "Nope, I don't think so, but that might be because I don't remember." She shrugged.

"So, what CAN you remember Erin-san?" Asuna looked at Erin, slightly confused.

Erin paused for a second and was about to say something before a knocking was heard.

"Coming!" Konoka cheerfully called out to the visitor.

At the door was Asakura Kazumi.

"Morning Konoka-san, may I come in?" Asakura smiled.

"Oh, sure! You can come in! I'll go get some tea ready." With that, Konoka went back into the dorm.

The three still at the table were curious at who was at the door, after Konoka went into the kitchen to prepare some cups of tea. After closing the door Asakura walked in with a surprising statement.

"So, Negi-kun, I heard you got someone pregnant!"

33333

Earlier in the day, Chisame had shut off her monitor and stretched and yawned. She had a long chase in the middle of the night. What was left of the energy she had was wasted in chasing that inhumanly fast brat throughout the night. She grumbled and lay down on her bed. The computer continued to hum as she dozed off for the day.

33333

Negi froze in shock and Asuna face faulted into her food.

"This the lucky girl?"

Asakura looked over the brown skinned girl, now in a white shirt, with sleeves this time, and khaki pants. Erin scanned Asakura and something clicked in her mind and she blinked. She began grinning slyly.

"Yeah I am!" She suddenly stood up and slammed her hand on the table. Negi doubly froze after suddenly turning to face Erin. "You'd think he'd be a gentleman in bed but oh my" Erin giggled. "Just how should I support this child?" She gently placed a hand over her belly and gave a piercing look at Negi who had fallen over.

"W-w-wait w-w-what n-no… s-such a thing… w-what?" Negi was in a muddled state as he tried to clear up whatever mess had been caused.

"You're gonna have to take responsibility Negi!" Asakura pointed a finger at him.

"You're gonna have to take care of me and support me!" Erin also pointed a finger at him. The two looked at each other from the sides of their eyes as Negi started to crumble at their feet saying he'll pay for all the damages.

After a few seconds of staring and mental conversation, both Asakura and Erin started cackling at the joke.

"Ahahaha Ah… I don't know who you are but I think we'll get along just fine. We're just kidding Negi-kun." Asakura gave a 'thumbs up' to Erin.

"Yeah me too." Erin returned the thumbs up. "So, what're you really here for?"

"Got some info that something happened here in the morning, so I decided to check out who the girl in question was." Asakura shrugged.

"Oh? Got any profile on 'this girl'?" Erin asked.

"Huh? Why'd you want to know that?" Asakura was the confused one this time.

Asuna was picking off the rice from her face after her temporary paralysis of slamming into the table and answered her question. "She's got amnesia and doesn't know much besides her name."

Asakura nodded at the answer and turned to Erin. Meanwhile, Konoka was setting down tea on the table. In that time, Negi had come back from his downtrodden state and sat at the table again to have some tea.

"That wasn't very funny girls…" Negi pouted. Both Erin and Asakura chuckled again and after a few seconds of thinking, Asakura turned to Erin.

"Well, why don't I help you out then? We could probably have a fun time discovering just what kind of person you are. And you're probably not that bad of a person to have played along really well with that joke haha." Asakura snickered at her tired teacher.

"Alright then, I've got nothing to do other than try to get back my memories anyway." Erin picked up a cup and took a whiff of the aroma. "I wonder just what kind of things I liked." She took a sip. "Regardless of what I liked then, this is a soothing, and excellent cup of tea. Maybe I was a food critic before I lost my memory then?"

Konoka giggled. "Thanks Erin-chan!"

"Stick around for the tea till we go… uh" Erin had mouthed out something but couldn't think of anything to say to identify this girl.

"I'm Asakura Kazumi, my hobby is the revealing the well deserved truth to all, AND I've got the fourth largest breasts in the class." Asakura cupped her hands under her upper torso proudly.

Erin smiled and nodded at the answer. "Awesome, well, I'm Erin and that's all I can remember. For now, all I know is that, that kid's fun to mess with, and that this is good tea. Oh, and a carrot wielding demon is out to get him too."

Asakura raised an eyebrow. "Carrot-wielding… demon…?"

Asuna was getting seconds at this time and answered her question. "I dunno about demon, but she's talking about Hasegawa-san. After Negi asked her to fix his laptop and kidnapped-er, I mean, broke her camera, she went postal and attacked them with a giant carrot."

Asakura took notes at the information. "I see, so, does Hasegawa-san know anything about Erin-san?"

"Uhm…" Negi interrupted, "We don't know yet, because well… she's kind of… angry at me at the moment. I'd like to fix up this fight but I don't know what to do yet." Negi was finished with his tea and had been listening to the girls' conversation.

"I see." Asakura sat silently and took a sip of tea every few seconds and sat silently to herself as Asuna performed a bottomless stomach routine. She pondered for a while before speaking her thoughts.

"We'll start with Hasegawa-san then." Erin and Negi looked at Asakura. "It's where it all started after all, hopefully Hasegawa-san knows something about Erin-san."

"Right, so we'll head there then?" Erin stood up.

"Yeah, but first, a peace offering." Asakura nodded.

"Peace offering?" Negi tilted his head.

33333

Meanwhile…

"Yeah yeah and then, with the pogo stick they (Censored) and with the confetti they (Censored) and with the peanut butter (Censored)."

A little troublemaker's voice was giving out a lot of information. She was talking to a group of 7 girls with her sister. Paper cups with the logo of Starbooks sat in front of a couple of the girls.

"No way! I mean, maybe if it was Ayaka, but really?!" A girl with brown hair and a pigtail on her right side was leaning over a cafeteria table, intent on hearing every detail of the story.

"Yeah don't forget that they (Censored) with the cymbals and the (Censored) part about the (Censored) spinning technique (Censored)!" The troublemaker's accomplice added.

"Spinning technique? Like this?" A pink haired girl twirled around in a circle while a light blue haired girl and a girl with flowing black hair watched and they both clapped after she finished with a flourish.

"No no! Like this!" A girl with long violet hair did something incomprehensible to the others in the group; it was a mess to understand her hand motions as well as her hip motions. She had performed her technique on a girl sitting beside her.

"What are you doing Misa?!" The girl's short black hair was ruffled as she shoved Misa off. Misa's hands were all over her hair and after her little demonstration it was a mess. Misa stumbled onto the other seat beside her where an energetic girl with two braids sat.

"Whoa that was a skilled technique Misa!" Sakurako caught Misa before both of them could fall over. "Do you do that with your boyfriend sometimes?" Sakurako giggled at her.

"Well…" Misa started to blush slightly.

"I don't think we want to bother the others with that." Madoka was in the process of fixing up her hair.

"Come on, tell us!" Yuuna was quite excited at hearing some details.

"All right then." Seconds later, Misa began a long, meticulously detailed monologue. Fumika tilted her head after she heard the 30-minute speech and had tried to ask Ako, the light blue haired girl about what Misa was doing with missionaries, doggy stylists and cowgirls. Ako paled at the question and gave her a bit of advice.

"You'll understand when you're older."

33333

Both Erin and Asakura chuckled as they heard the cheerleaders, Yuuna's group, and the twins had their story exchange. They were walking out of a Starbooks with a container holding three drinks and a small bag that formed a box in the inside.

33333

"What do you mean by peace offering?" Negi tilted his head at Asakura's proposition.

"What I mean is that we should at least calm her down by paying for her damages." Asakura answered. "Since you've been blamed for breaking her camera, you might as well pay for a new one so we can give it to her as a peace offering. You probably should stay here while we head over there just in case she still has that carrot handy."

"Oh, right, of course. Then we can finally resolve this hostility she has against me?" Negi seemed eager to quickly resolve the problem.

"Yeah, I'll try to persuade her and also try to come up with some info on Erin as well. Killing two birds with one stone!"

33333

The two girls were standing in front of a door. To its side was a sign displaying the name Hasegawa, Chisame. Asakura checked her watch; it showed that it was about 12:47. "She'd better be awake by now."

Erin nodded and watched as Asakura approached the door.

"All right. Here we go then." Asakura knocked on the door. Steps were heard from inside. Slowly, the door slightly opened.

"Yeah?" Chisame was slightly drowsy, it seemed clear that she had woken up recently.

Asakura held up the holding container for the coffee.

"Yo, mind letting us in? We've got some coffee for you." Asakura smiled. Chisame's tired eyes glared at Asakura for ruining her restful day. She then considered her options. She could close the door on them and save a bother. Or she could let them in and get free coffee. She was about to choose the former before Asakura placed a foot in the door.

"We also know about your camera." Asakura held up a bag with the label Perfect Purchase. At this point Chisame was backed against the wall; she was going to need a new camera soon due to her profession.

"Negi-kun already paid for it, so he'd like it if you forgot about everything last night." Asakura smirked akin to a mafia dealer giving a 'gift' to a policeman.

"All right… all right." Chisame sighed and opened the door for Asakura and Erin. They sat at a table and set the coffee in front of their seats.

With her coffee in hand, taking occasional sips, Erin looked around the room as Asakura described the new camera in detail. Chisame kept an apathetic face but smirked occasionally with a slight glint in her eye as Asakura gave her sales pitch for the camera. Money didn't seem to be a restraint for Negi when Asakura gave the details on the newest Somy product.

"I don't know if it was the carrot or something else you did to him, but he didn't object at all when I told him that it was gonna be expensive to give her a camera that you'd like." Like an interrogator would do to a suspect, Asakura glared at Chisame. "Just what did you do that would make him want to give you such a good camera?"

"Ah well, I…" Chisame sat still in her chair upright and occasionally glanced at Erin, who was now looking at her computer with great interest. "That is… well… because I…" Erin walked in a half circle perimeter around the computer, pacing back and forth, examining the mechanical beauty. Her head slowly started to pulse and she placed her cup on an empty spot on the computer desk. The pulsing began to pound in the back of her head. Her eyes slowly blurred everything from view; all color slowly changed to white. She fell back onto her butt and raised a hand to her head. The searing pain in her head forced her to close her eyes and fall to the ground to endure the pain. Seeing her friend fall, Asakura stood up from the table and rushed over to Erin.

"Hey, hey, you okay? What happened?" Asakura slowly shook Erin to see if she could still respond to her.

"What's going on?" Chisame was behind Asakura, also concerned for someone who just fell over in her room. Erin moaned at each pulse of pain that surged through her head. Her breath quickened as the migraine kept on hammering in her head. The moans increased to a short scream and she stopped. Her hand fell onto Asakura's lap

"Erin? Erin?!" Erin's hand was gripped firmly by Asakura as she held her. It slowly became stiff.

"_What's going on?!"_

Asakura gasped as Erin's hand became a lot colder. Chisame froze at what was happening in front of her. Erin's breathing stopped completely at this point.

"Erin?! Erin! This isn't funny! Wake up!"

33333

Hakase watched at the details of the cells as they reacted to injections of magical essence. The essence was quickly devoured by the cells and started to glow with the same white aura as the magical vitae. She took out a notebook and began to record her observations using as many technical terms and scientific words as possible. She switched the slides on the microscope and observed unmoving dark brown cells. Before she wrote more words down onto her notebook she took a look at a clock in the back of the room. Her eyes thinned as she mumbled to herself.

"We should be getting some news soon."

Author's note: Oh no! What happened to Erin?! You probably don't care because she's a stinkin' OC. (and probably a Mary Sue at that) Well, a big thanks to the usual people, Eternal-Longing, The Ansem Man, and this time X Serac for taking a look at this piece and detecting fatal errors. Their stories are vastly superior to mine and I recommend reading their stories before reading stuff like this with the and my . Anyway, thanks for reading this to the end.


	4. Chapter 4: Emergency

**The Hitch Hiker's Guide to Mahora.**

**Chapter 4: Emergency**

It's over. Finally the pain stopped. "This isn't funny" But I can't see, I can't open my eyes? Why? I don't know why. Eyes? Why do I need to open them? What for? Why do I need to open my eyes? "Oh my god" That's right, because I need to find out who I am. Who am I? Erin, I remember, some girl in some school. "Stay here, I'll get sensei!" Am I really Erin? Girl? School? Am I really a girl? Am I really in a school? Why am I here? It's so dark. Nothing is happening. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Why was I trying to find out who I am? I guess it doesn't matter. It's dark, but it's peaceful. But… what happened? Oh, right, my head started to hurt. I was looking at that computer when that happened. It started to hurt, then I heard voices. "I'm sorry about all this." Then I was on the ground, and it hurt a lot more and then, it stopped. Why am I _here_ though? It's all so unclear. I wish everything would get back to normal. I just need to wake up… wake up… wake up… "I'll do my best to get you out of this as soon as possible," wake up… come on… wake up…

WAKE UP DAMN IT!

44444

The red-haired girl sat beside Erin as the last of her body warmth faded away. "T-this isn't, no, seriously, that can't… Chisame!" The girl with the thick glasses looked towards Asakura. "You have to know something! Does she have any medical problems? Allergies? High blood pressure? Low blood pressure? Diabetes? Hell, AIDS?! She IS your roommate right?"

Chisame looked at the girl, surprised. "I really don't know who she is. I can't help you at all!" Asakura looked back down at Erin.

"Oh my god," She sat still besides the girl. "_Not her roommate?! Seriously? She had to have a roommate at least! Different year maybe? No, forget it, I gotta get help!"_ She stood up,and ran for the door. "Stay here, I'll get Sensei!" Chisame merely stared at Asakura as she left.

"W-wait!" She stood there, alone, with what seemed to be a dead body in her very room. "_T-this is a joke right?! Candid camera? I-it's Asakura after all… this can't possibly be real! No way could someone just die on the spot! ...Right?"_ She walked towards the body and placed her fingers just on the side of her neck.

44444

The halls seemed endless as Asakura ran to her teacher's room. "_This is unreal! No way can anyone just drop dead like that!"_ She turned a corner to nearly crash into a girl. The journalist glanced over her, noticing that she had two pigtails and was balancing a wooden cylinder, which was divided into four sections. She didn't have the time to figure out who it could be, she just needed to get help. "Sorry!"

44444

Chisame crouched near the body, unmoving. She continued to stare at Erin as she lay on the ground. She wouldn't move at all, she wouldn't even breathe. She kept on trying to reason to herself. "_It's probably just some medication to feign death, yeah, haha… that's all…"_ She stared at it some more. Her hands felt cold. Was it because of her situation or... "_I... didn't just touch a corpse... right?"_ The unnerving, wanting-to-know, pull from the body and her own reasoning to stay-away-from-it fought within her mind. She couldn't fool herself. "_That's just movie stuff though isn't it?!"_ She slowly stood up and walked over to the couch. "_This can't be happening. It can't, it just... not... why me?" _She laid herself on the couch and covered her face with her hands. "_Why me?"_

44444

Out of breath and outside the door she reached out her hand to knock on it. "Coming." She kept trying to catch her breath as the door opened. "Yeah?" The bells on her head jingled as Asuna opened the door.

"Asuna! I need to talk to Negi, is he there?"

"Negi? What do you want with that kid?"

"It doesn't matter! What I want with that kid is… that kid…" She caught her breath as she realized what she just said. "_What am I trying to do?! Trying to get a kid to see a dead body!?"_ She looked at Asuna. "Come with me Asuna, you need to help me."

Asuna looked at her with tired eyes. "Why?"

"Please Asuna, it's about Erin… something bad has happened..." Asakura finally caught her breath and was looking at Asuna with a morbid look on her face. Asuna looked at Asakura and she started to become concerned.

"What are you talking about Asakura?" Asakura started to move down the hall.

"Just follow me, come on! We need to hurry!"

44444

"Yo." A familiar voice came from the doorway. A voice she didn't hear often, but she definitely knew. It belonged to the genius of Mahora, a freak that probably turned down full scholarships from Tokyo U, or other super genius schools to go to this place. Just so she could make her life even more of a gathering of freaks. Chisame watched the girl, Chao Lingshen, carrying wooden containers holding steaming meat buns in her arms. She placed them on the table and walked over to Erin's body.

"Looks like you've got a problem here." She leaned over the body of Erin, lying on the ground.

"What do you want?" Chisame lay in her couch and covered her eyes with her forearm. "This is probably some dream or something. And I'm gonna wake up any second now. Why of all people did you show up anyway?" She looked at Chao with disdain. Chao smiled in response.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Chisame lay on the couch and listened to Chao as she did something with the body. She thought she heard more than one set of footsteps, but the sound did not feel very, human, in her own opinion, it seemed that there would be a slight creak before she would hear each step. Her curiosity got the best of her as she tried to take a look to see just what Chao was doing. Once she opened her eyes however, Chao and Erin were gone. Only the stack of meat buns stood in the center of her table.

44444

A page was turned gently by a hand in a silent room. The owner turned to a girl who was sipping on a juice box. The books they had in front of them were lit from the light from a window. One of the few natural light sources in the large structure known as Library Island. In silence, they continued to read their books, the smaller girl taking a sip from her drink once in a while. Down a hall of bookcases, a girl with glasses and long dark hair swiftly walked towards the two girls.

"Nodoka! Yue! We've got trouble!" Her lips spoke the word trouble but the girl herself seemed more excited than worried.

"What is it Haruna?" Yue, the smallest girl, with a drink in hand asked the gossip monger. She knew she didn't have to ask, but she did anyway. Nodoka sat attentively and looked at her friend. Her short hair swayed over her eyes as she turned. She placed a bookmark in her book and closed it slowly. When Haruna got fired up, it could take until sundown for her to finish detailing her adventures in the school.

"Negi did it with one of his students in his room! It seems like it wasn't their first time either! Only this time, Asuna caught them in the act!" She started to blush but continued. "It was pretty intense too!" She took out some paper and a pencil and began to draw furiously onto the paper. "They were in the middle of it all before Asuna stopped them." She said between sketches, a small amount of drool escaped from her lips. "Apparently, it took even Asuna a while to get them to their senses! They were all over each other!" She displayed the paper with a vivid drawing on the event she had been describing. "Take a look! Negi was ferociously thr-" She was interrupted when Yue slammed her book shut after placing a bookmark in it. The sound was accompanied by another slamming of something. Yue had not looked at the drawing, but after what she had heard, she wisely decided to not take a look at it.

"I'm sure we get it now Haruna." She looked towards Nodoka. "Just try not to make Nodoka faint while gossiping, all right?" Yue pointed to Nodoka, whose face was covered with her book, but it was clear that she had fainted, as her chair had tipped over and she was lying on the ground, her hands holding the book in front of her face.

44444

The redheaded pair dashed into the room where the problem had begun.

"So what's going on?" Asuna looked around the room and noticed Chisame on her couch, laying there in silence. Asakura saw that Erin was nowhere to be seen and started to look around franticly.

"Chisame! What happened to Erin?" Asakura turned to the girl on the couch, who got up from her couch and looked at her.

"After you left, that genius girl came." Chisame pointed to the stack of meat buns on her table. "She took her away, I don't know where she went though."

"She just took her?"

"Yeah." Chisame laid back down on the couch.

"She didn't say anything else?"

"Nothing else, all she said was that she'd take care of this."

Asakura stood there, taking in all that happened, extremely confused at the situation at hand.

A loud slam was heard on the table where the meat buns stood. Both Asakura and Chisame turned to Asuna, who had both her hands on the table. "Will you two tell me what's going on?!" Asuna was extremely worried now. "What happened?!"

44444

A voluptuous girl walked down the halls holding a plastic bag, a few spring onions hung out from it. She brought her other hand up to her face to cover her mouth as an act of concern as she spotted two people walking down the hall with a stretcher carrying someone.

"Oh my, what happened here?" She looked at the patient: a brown-skinned girl lying peacefully on the stretcher. The person leading the stretcher turned towards the girl.

"She'll be okay Naba-san." Chao assured her. "It's just a little aneurysm. That's all."

"Oh, well, that's not very good. Are you sure this poor girl will be okay, Chao-san?" Chizuru looked slightly more concerned.

"Don't worry about it Naba-san. People like me don't lie after all." Chao winked at her. "It'll just be a simple operation. She'll be completely healthy once I'm through with her." Chao put her hand on her bicep and flexed to exaggerate her conversation with Chizuru. "But I better get going soon" She started walked down the hall and the girl behind Chao bowed her head to Chizuru, some of her neon green hair sliding down the side of her head.

44444

"_Last set, down by two, it's do or die." _

Yuna's breathing slowed down. Her eyes were fixed onto her target. She glanced over her hands. _"Hand position, good." _She adjusted her feet, and bent it just slightly to maintain correct form. All other sounds in the world around her faded until it was completely silent, it was just her and her target. Her arms began to tense up, this was it, she had to take the opportunity now. Her hands moved swiftly, her body fully remembering all the times she had practiced this. She felt them leave her hands each time, pushing themselves towards the target. A bell suddenly began to rang. Hearing the bell, she stood still for a second before exhaling slowly and relaxed her arms.

The bell rang again to signal the final set and she looked at the time. A few numbers showing her statistics showed up on a red screen above her. She smiled at the numbers as she saw a plus sign indicating an improvement from the previous score. "Getting even better!" She jumped up, thrusting her hand into the air in a cheer. A screen dropped down covering where she had been aiming before, down on the bottom left, a small insignia of the Mahora military club engraved the border. The monitor displayed the spots where she had hit the target. "Ah, just a bit off from where I aimed." She visibly sighed.

The bell in the booth next to hers rang to signal another person playing on the simulator. She peeked over to see long black hair of a girl aiming at the dummy. She had to squint her eyes to try and see the dummy from so far away. The girl she watched suddenly started to fire. The pony tailed girl couldn't believe the speed of the bells she heard. Each one was supposed to mean that a clip was emptied. Is she seriously firing THAT fast?! Each time a bell rang, the other girl's hands moved. Fast, too fast, WAY TOO FAST! "Wow... a... amazing!" She managed to work those words out as she watched the girl continue her onslaught. Her neck felt strained as she kept on changing her focus between the girl reloading and the target dummy. The bells continued to ring at a fast pace until the two bells rang out, indicating the end of the simulation.

Yuna's overactive imagination saw this girl's gun smoking from the shots. She also thought she was hearing a whistling to the tune of a famous western movie that she liked as the girl turned around after finishing her simulation run.

"Oh, hello Yuna." The girl passively acknowledged her.

Yuna snapped back to reality and looked at the girl's face, her sharp eyes seemed to pierce whatever it looked at, which happened to be Yuna. Yuna gulped at the hawk eyed stare. She then realized why this girl knew her.

Tatsumiya Mana: one of her classmates in the class of 3-A.

"Ah! Hey Tatsumiya-san! So you went to this place after hearing about it from me in class?" Yuna smiled. It wasn't often that she would witness the effects of her advertisements on new, cool things in class, at least, cool to her, some of her classmates and friends wouldn't agree sometimes. Too guy-ish they'd sometimes say. Hah! They just don't know what a great rush these things can be. Asuna, Akira and Sakurako would sometimes listen, but she hadn't seen them joining in on any of the things she talked about in class. "Anyway! That was awesome Tatsumiya-san! It's as if you were _all_ the shooters in a firefight of a western movie! How'd you shoot so fast?!" Mana blinked at the passion that seemed to pour out of Yuna as she talked to her.

"Well." She started to walk into the preparation room and Yuna followed. "It helps to memorize the amount of shots you have left in each clip."

"Ohhh... Okay" Yuna followed Mana till they sat and on a couch in the lobby of the military club.

"So..." Yuna didn't talk to Mana much. "I knew you were in a biathlon outside of school, but I didn't know you were part of the military club too!"

"I'm not." Mana replied. "I just drop by once in a while." It wasn't much of a concern for her, they wanted someone who could test their simulations for other club members for accuracy in the weapon's simulations. The club sponsor recommended Mana and offered to pay her for her services in quality testing each time a new simulation was developed. No one knew why at first, some people also questioned why they should let a junior high school girl test the simulations, but they eventually shut up when they witnessed her shooting skill.

"Ah, is that so." It felt weird around Mana, she seemed so calm, so cool. Like some sort of mercenary or something! Yuna's overactive imagination imagined Mana riding on horseback and stopping by a nearby tavern, pulling the bounty paper off the wall to stake her claim on a criminal: Negi Springfield. Oh! Speaking of Negi... "Hey, have you heard about Negi? I heard he got someone pregnant!" Yuna stood up and wanted to hear Mana's reaction to this crazy piece of news.

Mana stayed on the couch and looked away, watching people pay for the simulation at the register. "I'm not very interested in gossip."

Yuna stood for a while, slowly getting disappointed, sighed and sat down. "Oh well." It was kind of getting boring, she didn't want to pay for another ticket for the gun simulation again. She should probably think about that trip to Kyoto anyway. Well, there's her, Akira, Ako, and Makie, and they DID need one more person. "Say, are you in a group for the Kyoto trip yet? If you want, you can join up with us."

Mana glanced at Yuna. "I'll think about it." She stood up, and glanced at her watch. "I'll be going now. Good bye Yuna."

"Ah!... Okay. Bye Mana. See ya in class tomorrow then." Yuna waved at Mana till she was out of sight. She stood at the windows and watched people playing the simulation. They weren't as good as Mana so she got bored quickly. She sat back down on a couch and pulled out her phone. "Wonder who still doesn't know about Negi's situation...?" She flipped through her list of numbers.

44444

In a much larger and luxurious dorm area than the others, a timid looking girl with freckles on her cheeks paced around the room glancing at a paper as she talked to herself. From one room, sounds of a shower came to a stop. A door slowly opened as Chizuru walked in with her groceries. The freckled girl, Natsumi Murakami, turned to her. "Ah, Chizu-ne, welcome back."

"Hello Natsumi-chan, are the preparations for the play going well?" Chizuru walked over to the kitchen area in the room and set the grocery bag on the table.

"Not really, it's just... really hard to get the feeling for the lines!" Chizuru had opened the refrigerator and was in the middle of filling it up.

"Well, that's no good, how is it so difficult?" Natsumi tilted her head to the side and pondered for a bit on how to respond. Not getting any answers off the top of her head, she glared at her script.

"There are just... so many references to other things you've probably gotta major in Greek history to know this stuff! I mean, it's not a bad story, it's just so hard to understand what I'm saying without needing a mythology book." She sighs. "I wish I was doing Shakespeare." A door squeaked open as a girl with long, blond hair walked out. She wore a long sleeved, black blouse and jeans. She was combing her hair as she spoke out to the two others. Ayaka Yukihiro watched Natsumi as she stared intensely at the script as she worded out some lines to herself.

"Natsumi-san, are you doing a Shakespearean play?" She asked. Natsumi broke away from her focus and looked up at Ayaka.

"Ah, no, I'm not, it's a Greek play, Antigone." Ayaka slowed from combing her hair until she stopped and thought to herself for a few seconds.

"Oh? I'm afraid I'm not too familiar with that play, though I have heard of it. It's related to the story of Oedipus, correct?"

"Uh, is it? Um, hold on." Natsumi glanced at her paper, which seemed to have been taken off from a larger stack of papers from the rip on the top left of the sheet. "I have it somewhere..." A sudden melody began to play on a small table besides the phone. A cell phone attached to a charger, was ringing. "Oh, what now." Natsumi went over to the phone and turned it on. "Hello? Oh, hey Yuna. Just hold on a sec." She pressed a button on the phone and went over to a bag by a couch. "All right, what is it?" She spoke out loud.

"Natsumi-san, did you hear what happened?!" The person on the other side of the conversation was on the verge of yelling. A slight ruffling of papers was heard from the bag as Natsumi searched for the rest of her script. Ayaka had walked over to take a look at the page that Natsumi was looking at. Chizuru was busy cutting up some food for their breakfast.

"What happened?" Natsumi pulled out various pages from her bag as she searched for the missing back story page.

Yuna was yelling into the phone now. "Negi had a kid with one of his students!" After she had finished, the room went silent, aside from the sounds of food being cut.

Chop.

Chop.

Chop.

"Wha?! Uh..." Natsumi looked over to where Ayaka was.

"Please be back once breakfast is ready." Chizuru called out from the kitchen. Her request was suddenly followed by a loud slam from the doorway. There was a slight trickle of blood which led from the door to Ayaka's previous location.

"You know what this means right Natsumi?!" Yuna was yelling at the phone still.

Natsumi sighed again and put a hand to her face. "Yeah... It means I should stop using speaker phone."

44444

In a pure white room, with various medical paraphernalia scattered about, an operation table waited eagerly for an occupant. By the table, Satomi stood in a nurse's outfit glancing at the time, waiting for her cue. She glanced at the clock and back to the door, again and again. Her thoughts, uneasy. _"If that information was one hundred percent accurate, then... can we really do this?" _The door creaked open as two people came in with a stretcher carrying a certain girl.


End file.
